Many companies and other entities have customer service departments that handle customer complaints, inquiries, questions, requests, and other communications. Naturally, as communication technologies have evolved, so have the mechanisms via which customer service representatives interact with customers.
For example, smart phones and other mobile devices have become ubiquitous, and customer service centers facilitate communications with customers via the various communications channels provided by the mobile devices. To that end, in addition to handling customer interactions via conventional voice calls, customer service centers also interact with customers over text messaging channels, instant messaging channels (e.g., chatbots), web interfaces, video calling and chats, and other communications channels enabled by smart phones, smart home devices, and other similar devices.
However, as customer service centers (and other entities or companies) interact with customers and other users via various communication channels, various issues and drawbacks may arise as their use expands. Therefore, technologies that improve or enhance their use and utilization would greatly assist in the adoption of these communication channels.
In the drawings, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.